Onmyou
Warning!! This article contains links from and ---- | full name = Onmyou Yotsuki | kanji = おんみょう夜月 (Literally meaning: Yin and Yang Night Moon) | romaji = Yotsuki Onmyou | alias = Inyou (Litterally meaning: Cosmic Dual Forces いんよう) | first appearance = | original debut = | english = ZackTheRaikage | japanese = ZackTheRaikage | birthdate = May 16th | gender = Male | age = 26 | height = 6'1 | weight = 134 | bloodtype = A | KG = | TB = | classification = Jōnin S-rank Sensor Type | affiliation = Kumogakure Allied Shinobi Forces | team = | partner = | clan = Yotsuki Clan | family = (Ancestor) | rank = Jōnin | registration = 534832 | academy age = 9 | chunin age = 10 | occupation = | nature type = Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin Release | jutsu = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Running Fire Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Formation Pillar Water Release: Wild Water Wave Water Prison Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Gunshot Water Clone Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Trap Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Lightning Rod Lightning Release: Spider Web Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Hell Stab Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar Spoken Word Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Cloud-Style Front Beheading Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading Cloud-Style Flame Beheading Drop Kick Lion Combo Summoning Technique ( , Hawk) Transformation Technique | tools = Katana Concealed Mouth Ember Explosive Tag Wire Strings Shuriken Demonic Flute Chakra Armor | other = }} Onmyou Yotsuki is a Jōnin level Shinobi from the Yotsuki Clan that resides in Kumogakure. As he grew older, from Academy Student, to Genin, to Chūnin, and finally to Jōnin, he gained incredible power over those years, earning the title "Saikyō no banbutsu" (Literally meaning: Strongest of all things 最強の万物). He had many misfortunes, mishappenings, and turns in his life, but he always came up on top, acting proud and without fear. He never acted down, or upright rash, always calm or proud, one of them or both. Well, he did in fact act rash, but, that was when he was Inyou, merely another costume, another attitude. It was just to try something else while not being him. Appearance As his normal self, Onmyou wears dark red robes that go from the top of his neck to the start of his ankles. The robes have a slight design on it, which is merely black lines going from it every two inches horizontally. On his left arm, he has a glove that goes all the way to his shoulder, it is gold with black designs on it, but at (nearly) the start of the hand, it has a dark grey texture to it that has long, sharp, red nails and rubies on the knuckles. On his right arm, the sleeve is ripped off, and he has a different design. It's more of a monstrous arm, but is gold and has the rubies and red nails, except the (nearly) start of hand is black instead of dark grey. The design of the monstrous arm also seems to be shorter then the left arm design. He has a white sash over his waist so the robe is kept on as well. His pants also have a similar design to the arms, being dark grey and having gold designs with similar markings as the arms, but merely as studs on the legs. He then has red sandals that don't part or show toes, and cover the whole foot. He has blonde hair that goes up, but is tied and is crescent moon shaped. He is a light-skinned man with light blue eyes. His face is broad face, and as said, without emotion. He also has a gold necklace that is shaped, well, weird. As Inyou, he has his hair dyed light brown, and has a completely new style. It's like one side is nearly a mohawk and the other side is down like a combover. He then wears red and black chakra armor that looks almost futuristic, but isn't. The armor has a black chest plate that has a lion on it. That chest plate goes down to the waist, showing off abs. Some other sides are black, on the far sides. Next to the sides going in ward, it's red. His arms' side is dark black and red fists. His lower body area below the waist is just like the chest, except it's an opposite version, with no lion. He then has a cape that is sliced in half that goes on each shoulder. As a child his face always looked happy, he was skinnier, and had similar clothes as he does now, except he didn't have the golden armor pieces. Personality As a child, Onmyou always acted upright and rash. A smile was on his face, and he always had battles with pride, which is why he usually almost lost and got hurt in battle. As he grew older and became a Chūnin, he became even more rash, which caused his comrades to be hurt not-fatally or near death. After many successful and failed missions of him and his comrades being hurt, he turned to logic, and trained mentally to stop being rash. After he completed his training, he kept going on in life. He became a better squad leader, always leading successful missions, except for one, because they couldn't find this other cat. As he grew into a Jōnin, it was like he had no emotion, except for pride and calmness. He was always on point and nothing else. But, as Inyou, he's just as incompetent as he was when he was a child. He acts totally out of the ordinary, cracking jokes and talking as fast as he can, like there was no tomorrow. He'll make you sound like an idiot, or other things. This was just because he wanted to try a different attitude then his usual self. He retains his own mental form, but, it's more of the outside changes like the personality and attire. He'll start a fight with anybody, ad he doesn't care of he wins or loses. But, he will nearly always come up on top. But, just to state it normally, he's an idiot. A complete idiot. Background Coming soon! Genin Life Coming soon! Chūnin Life Coming soon! Jōnin Life Coming soon! Abilities Coming soon! Nature Transformations Coming soon! Ninjutsu Coming Soon! Taijutsu Coming soon! Genjutsu Coming soon! Kenjutsu Coming soon! Bukijutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Author's Notes Coming soon!